gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Vibrations
Good Vibrations is a song featured in the season one episode Funk. The song is originally by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch from their album Music for the People. It is sung by Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, and Mercedes Jones as part of the week's assignment of "funk," and also to help the glee club get out of their "funk." After their performance, Will informs the three of them that it isn't actually a funk song (but a rap song). Finn and Terri had thought it was because of the name of the group. Lyrics Puck: Yeah. Can you feel it, baby? I can too. Finn: Come on; swing it. Come on; swing it. Come on; swing it. Come on; swing it. Puck: 1 - 2 - 3 - now we come to the pay off [Chorus Mercedes:] It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. Puck: Yo, it's about that time To bring forth the rhythm, and the rhyme- Imma get mine, so get yours. I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores. Finn: On the house tip is how I'm swinging this. Strictly hip hop, boy. I ain't singing this. Bringing this to the entire nation: Black, white, red, brown, Feel the vibration. Both: Come on; come on. Feel it; feel it. Feel the vibration. Mercedes: It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. Puck: The vibration's good like Sunkist. Many wanna know who done this. Pucky Puck, and I'm here to move you. Rhymes will groove you, And I'm here to prove to you That we can party on the positive side, And pump positive vibes, So come along for the ride. Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation, So feel the vibration; Both: Come on; come on. Feel it; feel it. Feel the vibration. Mercedes: It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. Puck: Vinnie D, break it down. Finn: Vinnie D's on the back up, Drug free, so put the crack up. No need for speed, I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-i-e. My body is healthy, And rhymes makes me wealthy, And the funky bunch helps me to bring you a show with no intoxication, Come on; feel the vibration. Puck: Yeah. Can you feel it, baby? I can too. Mercedes: It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. Puck: Now the time has come for you to get up. The rest had you fed up but yo I won't let up On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to. Pure hip hop: no sell out; If you ain't in it to win it, Then get the hell out. I command you to dance. I wanna see motivation. Come on, now; feel the vibration. Mercedes: It's such a good vibration. Puck and Finn: '''Come on. Come on. Come on. '''Mercedes: '''Its such a sweet sensation. '''Puck and Finn: Feel it; feel it. Mercedes: It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. Charts Videos thumb|300px|left|Good Vibrations - Single versionthumb|300px|right Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Glee Songs